


we fly high

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Smut, hot ship, kenbin is hot i think, kink ship too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hongbin can’t help but whine, eyes flickering over to the doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we fly high

The first time Jaehwan had pulled him into the bushes of a small park a couple of months ago, Hongbin hadn’t known how to react. Jaehwan’s kisses were messy and hot on his skin, the feeling of his touch amplified by the inability to be loud; his hand was clasped over his lips, trying to keep any indecent noises at bay. It was a public spot, frequented a lot in the late sunny hours of autumn, and Hongbin’s arousal throbbed harder than ever before in his ears and veins as they took in the sounds of the people walking nearby. He flew higher than he ever had before on that day, the feeling lingering in his limbs long after Jaehwan had patched his clothes back up and circled his fingers around his with a cute but twinkling smile on his face.

All of these feelings hadn’t vanished even now, countless of those times later, as Jaehwan pushes Hongbin against the tiled wall behind him; the corridor is empty, quiet except for their laboured breathing, but Hongbin is painfully aware of the blurred windows in the doors that, if given the right angle, would immediately tell everyone just what they are doing.

The thought only makes his already painfully hard erection throb in his jeans, the material much too tight as Jaehwan’s mouth sucks down his neck; his hands are buried under Hongbin’s shirt, fingertips pressing into his skin with want and need, and it makes everything so much rawer and breathless. Hongbin can’t help but whine, eyes flickering over to the doors — he knows it’s secluded enough, the sign ‘employees only’ more than enough to keep them undisturbed — but the flush of his cheeks at the thought of someone seeing them like this makes it all just so much more exciting.

“You’re so hard already, Hongbinnie,” Jaehwan purrs against his skin as one of his hands comes down to brush over his crotch, feeling the tightness of Hongbin’s pants over his cock. It makes Hongbin want to slam Jaehwan against the wall and fuck him hard, but he knows that Jaehwan has other plans — quite the other way around, actually. The thought makes his ears burn and his heart beat harder with anticipation, and he runs his hands through Jaehwan’s hair to mess him up somehow at least. He shudders when Jaehwan’s fingers pop the first button of his jeans and slide into his underwear, cool skin against his cock making him dizzy, and he hears his heartbeat pulsate in his ears.

“Stop talking,” Hongbin manages to spit out between the little moans flowing past his lips as Jaehwan’s hand moves along his heated skin, the friction intense and delicious and already bordering on too much. Hongbin can see the devilish smirk on Jaehwan’s face, knows how much he gets off on Hongbin talking rough with him; so he does it again, just a little more.

“Come on Jaehwan, fuck me already,” he groans lowly, unrestrained and needy as Jaehwan’s teeth graze at the skin of his collarbone. It earns him a bite, one that Hongbin is sure will leave marks. Good, he thinks, his mind fuzzy with Jaehwan’s hands everywhere on him and around him. He isn’t even sure if he’s breathing, his mind not entirely there as Jaehwan’s touches leave his skin burning, the feeling of the foreign wall against his back making it all so much more enticing.

“Don’t you worry about that,” Jaehwan teases, hands suddenly grazing down his sides and fisting the hem of his jeans; before Hongbin can say anything, they’re pulled down to his knees along with his underwear, leaving him exposed. He shudders, eyes trailing above Jaehwan’s head to see if anyone is watching, the adrenaline of potentially getting caught high in his system, making him feel like he’s on a little trip, everything slightly spinning. But they’re still safe, that little tug of relief in Hongbin’s veins making him shudder as Jaehwan’s fingers dig into his hipbone, guiding him to turn around.

Hongbin yelps a little at the sensation of the cold tiles against his heated skin, feeling the hardness of the wall against the tip of his cock; it makes him gasp, makes him flush even hotter than he already is, and he whines as he presses his cheek against the coolness to calm down, if only just a little.

“Gosh, you’re so hot,” he hears Jaehwan mutter behind him, and he blinks over his shoulder to see Jaehwan looking at him with lidded eyes; one of his hands is stroking his own cock as he takes in the curve of Hongbin’s ass with a lick along his lips. It makes the want in Hongbin’s body increase, seeing Jaehwan like this, pupils blown and lips red and swollen and much ticker than they already are. It makes him imagine them around his dick, sucking him deep and taking him in, and he groans at how alluring the thought is.

He feels Jaehwan’s hand on his hip, though, grazing the skin as he moves in. There is no need for preparation; this has become such a kink between them that Hongbin has slicked himself up with lube barely forty minutes earlier at home, knowing full well the way their shopping trip would end up rather messy. He can feel Jaehwan push in without a problem, can feel his dick stretch him further; it feels maddening, the sensation of being filled so fully making Hongbin bite down on his lips.

“So tight,” Jaehwan groans as he starts to move, the pace instantly fast and hard as he drives himself into Hongbin; Hongbin moans, every thrust of Jaehwan’s hips into him trapping his flushed cock between himself and the wall, sending waves of pleasure down his spine. He remembers to keep still just in time, bringing one of his arms up to bite into his skin to keep the noises from falling out; it’s only half effective, little whines and whimpers still filling the air around them with sweet and needy sounds.

Jaehwan’s thrusts don’t slow down, fucking into Hongbin with unrelenting force that makes him see stars and white hot behind his eyes. It makes Hongbin nigh delirious, the pleasure mixing along with the adrenaline each and every time Jaehwan’s groans turn a little bit too loud to go unnoticed. His skin is tingling with the fear of getting caught, the arousal strained at its highest at just the thought of someone seeing them like this.

It only takes a couple of more thrusts of Jaehwan’s cock into Hongbin to make him come, streaks of his release painting the white wall underneath him as he muffles his little cry with a bite to his skin. Jaehwan groans as he feels Hongbin clench around him, the sight of Hongbin pressed up against the wall, clothes messy and cock rubbing against the tiles too much for Jaehwan to take. He comes with little curses in between whimpers of Hongbin’s name, burying himself deep into him as he rides out both of their orgasms, before stilling completely.

Hongbin’s the first to catch his breath, cheeks still flushed bright red as he tries to fix himself; Jaehwan watches him in a haze, eyes trailing over his body with a lazy smile. Hongbin almost wants to hit him, but he relents because he still feels a little wobbly from the intensity of his orgasm and the way the tips of Jaehwan fingers still feel imprinted on his skin.

“Do we clean up?” He asks, motioning for his juices still covering the wall; it makes him shy, embarrassed to look at them, and Jaehwan chuckles as he places a little peck on Hongbin’s lips.

“Nah, they’ve got people to do that.”

“Do what? Clean people’s cum from the tiles?” Hongbin asks, brows furrowing in confusion, and Jaehwan turns around to wink at him just as he opens the door to the main hall.

“No, only yours.” he teases, and it’s more than worth it when the blush on Hongbin’s cheeks intensifies just so much that they have to leave without setting foot into a store.

(Jaehwan is happy when Hongbin fucks him again that night, in the fluffy and soft pillows of their bed, because it means that the next time when they actually do get to enter a clothing store, he can blow him between trying on clothes in the fitting rooms.)

**Author's Note:**

> /lets entire swirl of kinky inspiration loose/ I think I've done well


End file.
